Jeu de Papier
by Saule Newell
Summary: Godric s'était toujours demandé si le venin d'un serpent était réellement mortel, et il n'avait qu'une envie, y goûter pour le découvrir...
1. 01 Slytherin

L'histoire devrait faire normalement 4 chapitres, avec un poème à chacun d'eux. Ils seront courts mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse entrer dans la catégorie drabble puiqsue les chapitres se suivent en une seule histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous!...

**Chapitre 1 : Slytherin**

Installé près du feu, son épée posée au sol, Godric prit un des parchemins étendus sur la table basse de sa chambre, transformant après quoi sa baguette en une grande plume flamboyante. Il contempla un long moment le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée avant de poser un seul et unique mot sur la feuille, les lettres assemblées verticalement.

Slytherin

Avant de continuer, il s'interrogea sur la question du pourquoi. Par Merlin, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il était certainement devenu fou ! Mais quelque part, la folie était doucement attractive... Il n'osait pas même espérer de réponse de la part de Salazar, comment cet homme pourrait un jour ressentir quoi que ce soit pour celui qui méprisait ses valeurs et sa morale de Sang-Pur ? Mais Godric demandait-il vraiment ces sentiments ?

Non, juste la chaleur des lèvres de Salazar. Après tout, Godric était courageux, il ne devait pas avoir peur.

Et puis, il s'était souvent demandé si le venin d'un serpent était toujours mortel...

_**S**i le souffle du serpent n'est pas apte à te faire fuir,_

_**L**'agonie est pour toi le plus doux des sourires._

_**Y** vas-tu au matin t'emparer de toute loi ?_

_**T**u serais alors pour moi le plus tendre des souverains._

_**H**armonieux dans la haine et puissant dans l'amour,_

_**E**coute-moi Salazar et à moi seul je serrai ta cour._

_**R**ien ne m'arrêtera si ce n'est un baiser._

_**I**gnoble je serai si un jour j'abandonnais._

_**N**e dis rien ; viens me voir, je t'attendrai dans le noir..._

_Godric._


	2. 02 Gryffindor

**Chapitre 2 : Gryffindor**

Salazar décacheta la lettre, un pli de plus en plus appuyé se formant sur son front pâle, inquiet du sujet qu'elle pouvait aborder. Était-ce une lettre de menace ? L'écriture de Godric était sans aucun doute celle qu'il aimait le moins, les majuscules étaient trop grandes et décorée, les lettres trop en italique, trop fines et trop espacées, ses points formaient absolument toujours un rond parfait tandis que la couleur de l'encre demeurait perpétuellement rouge. Trop rouge.

Salazar n'aimait cette couleur que lorsqu'elle venait du sang d'un moldu ou d'une bête égarée...

Mais l'écriture ne fut rien comparée aux mots qui reposaient sur le papier.

Salazar s'assit alors derrière son bureau d'ébène, sur un grand fauteuil dont les bords étaient recouverts par du long duvet blanc et où le velours noir était presque suffisamment brillant pour que la lueur espiègle du fondateur s'y reflète.

Il trouverait cet élan de romantisme et cette lettre en vers parfaitement ridicules si il n'en était pas le destinataire. Mais là, il était bien trop intrigué par l'homme qu'il méprisait d'ordinaire et qui le lui rendait bien pour songer à esquisser le moindre rire. Seul un sourire tenace pouvait montrer à quel point il était intéressé par ces mots.

Et il se trouvait que Salazar était rarement aussi intrigué...

_**G**are à toi pauvre lion tu n'es pas assez prudent,_

_**R**ien n'est plus violent qu'un tendre serpent_

_**Y** penses tu sous son soleil que tu risques tes merveilles ?_

_**F**anfaronnant, tu ne comprends que je te hais passionnément._

_**F**iniras-tu par me lasser, terminerai-je donc par te laisser ?_

_**I**gnore toutes ces questions et commence ta soumission_

_**N'**enrages-tu pas de devenir mien, es-tu sûr d'être enfin prêt ?_

_**D**écris-moi de ta fine langue les contours de ma beauté._

_**O**r et passion, sous notre saison, sera le fruit de nos péchés._

_**R**écompenses donc de tes lèvres ma malsaine sensualité..._

_Salazar_

Godric mit pourtant longtemps à recevoir la réponse qu'il redoutait tant, et chaque jour qui passait, il évitait de croiser le regard perçant de l'autre fondateur. Mais ce ne fut pas par hésitation que Salazar mit autant de temps à envoyer cette lettre, ce fut parce qu'il ne se lassait pas de voir à quel point le blond l'évitait, d'apercevoir ses lèvres se tordre à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, et de distinguer tout de même le regard impatient, brûlant et anxieux qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il croyait que le brun ne pouvait pas le voir...

Oui, Salzar adorait jouer.

Surtout lorsqu'il était certain de gagner...


	3. 03 Jeu de Papier

**Chapitre 3 : Jeu de Papier**

Godric passa une nuit entière à lire et relire la lettre de Salazar, entièrement étonné de la réaction de celui-ci. Son ennemi se jouait de lui, il le savait, mais ce jeu n'était-il pas trop excitant pour ne pas y tomber ?

Mais le courageux Godric avait peur de ses envies, et terriblement peur de ses sentiments. Personne ne devait jamais connaître le secret que tous deux se partageaient, et il ne voulait pour rien au monde en prendre le risque alors qu'ils ne faisaient que commencer ce qui pourrait durer éternellement...

C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas le risque cette fois d'envoyer un hiboux, alors il alla jusqu'aux cachots où Salazar avait son mystérieux bureau où personne encore n'était entré et il déposa la lettre cachetée devant la porte avant de se cacher derrière un rideau noir où il pourrait voir la réaction de Salazar en découvrant la lettre. Enfin, il toqua à la porte grâce à sa baguette et attendit patiemment.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Salazar n'ouvre la porte et ne voit le parchemin. Aussitôt un sombre sourire parcourut son visage. Puis, il prit la lettre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Godric aurait tout donné pour savoir quel était la nature de ce sourire...

_**J**ouons donc en lieu sûr cette musique embarrassante_

_**E**t ne nous contentons pas d'une nuit si attrayante._

_**U**nifions nos deux maisons par l'hédonisme effréné,_

_**D**e notre ennui, notre silence, soyons libérés._

_**E**ntraînons-nous à cette danse, écoutons nos péchés,_

_**P**endant que s'accentue notre envie démesurée._

_**A**rchaïque, tu ne pense à l'amour, la tendresse,_

_**P**ardi ! ne t'en fais pas, puisque ces deux mots je les laisse._

_**I**rrésistible tu te crois, tel Narcisse tu t'aimes et t'en complaît._

_**E**t tu étais beau, fier et ainsi je te détestais,_

_**R**egarde-toi, tu es le même, mais ainsi tu me plais..._

_Godric_

Gryffondor sortit peu après de sa cachette, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul dans le couloir avant de partir en direction de son propre bureau. Mais à peine arrivait-il à la sortie des cachots qu'une main sur sa bouche l'empêcha d'avancer. Elle était ferme mais la peau douce sur ses lèvres donna à Godric un frisson terriblement long et agaçant.

Puis, une bouche murmura à son oreille, tel le sifflement d'un serpent :

-Comptes-tu réellement t'éterniser à retranscrire tes fantasmes sur des bouts de papier Godric, ou préférerais-tu les mettre en œuvre... ?


	4. 04 Silence

**Chapitre 4 : Silence**

Une vaste chaleur parcourut Godric, réchauffant chaque muscle à tel point que son corps se raidit, comme si l'inconscience du blond le sollicitait à la prudence face aux désirs ardents qu'il pouvait ressentir devant le danger. Mais Godric fit comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il passa outre cette impression, gardant son courage et s'engouffrant dans le danger qu'il aimait tant.

Il se retourna et tomba sur le regard indescriptible de Salazar. Une lueur amusée y régnait.

Godric n'eut pas le moindre mot à dire que Salazar comprit. Alors il fit volte-face et partit, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui tandis que Godric le suivait rapidement, incontestablement avide de découvrir ce que lui réservait un tel reptile. Et malgré toute l'anxiété de se retrouver avec cet homme, les doutes quant à ce qui risquait de se passer et la peur que Salazar ne cache ses véritables intentions, Godric entra dans le bureau.

La pièce se divisait en deux parties celle au premier plan avait pour unique meuble un grand bureau d'ébène et ses deux murs étaient recouverts de livres aux reliures plus sombres les unes que les autres. La seconde partie de la salle se trouvait juste derrière et semblait bien plus vaste et lumineuse.

Mais Salazar ne laissa pas le temps au lion de détailler plus encore la deuxième pièce, il se tourna vers lui et lui prit les deux mains, son air bien trop confiant donnant des frissons à Godric, et recula, forçant l'autre à s'avancer. Godric, captivé par le regard de Salazar qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux ne se rendit presque pas compte qu'il était dans la seconde partie de la salle. Au centre s'étendait un grand lit sculpté dans du bois noir cendré dont les couvertures en velours noir contrastait avec les rideaux blancs de la même matière. La pièce était plongée dans un halo de lumières vertes et bleues projeté par les hautes fenêtres sous le lac qui entouraient le lit.

Salazar fronça les sourcils en voyant que Godric ne prêtait pas suffisamment attention à lui. Il encadra alors le menton du lion de sa main droite, l'obligeant à le fixer. Il serrait tellement fort que si ses ongles avaient dépassé ils auraient transpercé la peau pâle de Godric. Puis il les fit tourner sur eux-même, positionnant Godric dos au lit. Il le fit contourner celui-ci arrivant sur son côté gauche, sa main toujours sur son visage, et fit allonger Godric dessus.

Godric, étendu sur ce lit d'un luxe évident, sentait qu'il était totalement à la merci de son ennemi, mais étrangement n'en éprouvait que peu de peur. Il se redressa, se tenant sur ses coudes en attendant de voir ce que Salazar lui réservait. Ce dernier enleva sa longue cape, découvrant son pantalon noir et serré et son haut de cuir et de tissu tout aussi foncé. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules, affinant son visage.

Godric se mit au centre du lit, sa tête et le haut de son dos reposant sur les nombreux oreillers en soie et suivit Salazar du regard lorsque celui-ci monta à son tour sur le lit. Puis le brun passa ses jambes autour du bassin de Godric, assis sur lui, et vint, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise rouge, murmurer à quelques centimètres de son visage :

-Dis-moi un mot. Un mot que tu aimes Gryffondor. Un mot commençant par un S...

Godric plissa les yeux, étonné par sa demande, et, pris au dépourvu, répondit le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Silence ?

Salazar sourit, et ce sourire éblouit son compagnon. Godric avait l'impression que le brun n'était plus le même quant il souriait, c'était un peu comment un paradoxe, quelque chose au-dessus de toute logique...

-J'aime ce mot, se justifia Godric.

-Mais aimes-tu sa signification ? chuchota Salazar à son oreille, son souffle brûlant caressant sa peau.

Godric frissonna.

-Tout dépend de ce que j'entends.

-Et aimes-tu Godric, ce que tu entends en ce moment ?

Salazar revint lui faire face, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Godric. Ce dernier ne put que hocher la tête, s'humectant inconsciemment les lèvres.

-J'adore, répondit-il simplement.

-Silence as-tu dit ? Alors voyons cela...

Il termina de déboutonner la chemise et posa ses mains fortes sur le torse du blond. Puis il les passa sur ses hanches, allant jusqu'à son dos, et remonta jusqu'aux épaules pour enlever entièrement la chemise, non sans en profiter pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui.

-_**S**__olicite bientôt de tes beaux mots mon sang si chaud._

Godric sentit une incroyable chaleur se propager en lui quand Salazar débuta son poème tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

_-**I**dole de tes reins mon sinistre et doux parfum._

Ses lèvres parcoururent le visage du blond, et sa langue traça un chemin jusqu'à la bouche pleine de Godric, venant ensuite lécher ses lèvres. Une des ses mains descendit dans son dos et vint s'immiscer dans son pantalon.

_-**L**anguis sous mes caresses lorsque j'embrasserai tes fesses._

Godric hoqueta quand Salazar appuya sur ses fesses tandis que celui-ci souriait contre sa peau. Puis de ses deux mains, il défit la ceinture du blond et enleva son pantalon, obligeant Godric à se soulever un court moment où il ne demandait qu'à retrouver les lèvres si chaudes de son ennemi. Il voyait bien à quel point il s'amusait avec lui, mais cela était tant plaisant qu'il pourrait bien devenir son jouet toute une vie que ça ne le dérangerait pas !

Et cette pensée s'affirma lorsque le brun passa ses doigts sur la bosse que formait son caleçon en coton rouge. Godric sentit une vague qu'excitation le parcourir. Mais il voulait plus, il voulait le corps de Salazar, il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser. Alors il commença à enlever sa chemise, caressant la peau brûlante du brun, glissant ses mains sur tous ses muscles. Le brun le laissait faire, fasciné par le besoin indéfinissable de le toucher qui emplissait les sens de Godric. Et quand il croisa son regard, il ne le quitta pas une seconde. Il finit lui-même par enlever son propre pantalon et vint embrasser le blond, léchant ses lèvre puis sa langue tandis que son corps se frottait contre le sien. Puis Godric les fit échanger de position, et voyant Salazar sourire encore plus, il vint embrasser sa clavicule, reprenant les frottements de plus belle, puis lécha ses tétons, et descendit jusqu'au nombril, rompant le contact de leur excitation. Il passa sa langue lentement vers son érection. Salazar s'arrêta de respirer, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux clos, et quand Godric enleva entièrement le caleçon et lécha son excitation, Salazar dû s'accrocher aux couvertures de toutes ses forces.

Mais il n'aimait pas se retrouver à la merci du blond alors en un instant il les refit basculer, enlevant après quoi le caleçon de Godric. Il l'embrassa alors, bougeant sa langue dans sa bouche, pendant que sa main titillait la hampe du blond. Après quoi il descendit et écarta les fesses de Godric. Celui-ci dans l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre se contracta, mais Salazar ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui murmura simplement de se détendre. Godric respira un grand coup, tentant de penser à autre chose, mais il hoqueta quand il sentit la langue de Salazar lécher son antre, l'enfonçant presque. Elle passa et repassa, chaude et dégoulinante. Puis Salazar remonta jusqu'à son visage, sans oublier de donner un coup de langue sur l'érection de Godric, le faisant presque suffoquer.

Il prit alors son sexe et le plaça entre les cuisses de Godric, posant ses jambes sur ses épaules, et s'enfonça en lui. Godric s'arc-bouta, s'accrochant à son tour aux couvertures de toutes ses forces, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir l'étrange et douloureuse sensation. Il ne se rendit qu'à peine compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Salazar alla encore un peu plus loin, et encore, à tel point que la douleur fit crier Godric, la sueur coulant sur son front. Salazar aimait cette image, et il la voulait encore plus intense. S'équilibrant d'une main posée à côté de la tête du blond, il prit l'érection de Godric de l'autre, le faisant haleter sous ses caresses. Puis, il entreprit de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

_-**E**lance-toi de tes hanches et goûtes à ma semence..._

-Serpentard...

Il accéléra la cadence, faisant de même pour sa main sur le sexe du blond, toujours plus vite, toujours plus profond. Une vague de plaisir commença à les prendre, les faisant continuer encore plus intensément, malgré la sueur qui perlait sur leurs corps. Soudain, Godric sentit ses muscles se tendre, un plaisir immense s'empara de lui, traversant chaque parcelle de son corps, décuplé par les caresses de Salazar. Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition, ils semblaient si intenses...

Puis Salazar, continuant ses mouvements, ressentit la même sensation, appuyant sa tête sur l'oreiller, à côté du visage rouge de Godric. Enfin, dans un dernier coup de rein, il cria, tandis que le blond fermait la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, atteignant tous deux l'orgasme.

Puis, Salazar se retira, trempé, en feu, et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait envie de rester allonger, là, simplement, mais il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de se relever alors que l'autre gardé les yeux clos, épuisé.

Mais en sentant le brun sortir du lit, Godric rouvrit les yeux, et se leva à son tour, cherchant ses vêtements. Mais en relevant les yeux il vit Salazar porter sa chemise.

-Je hais le rouge, dit-il alors, s'asseyant devant son bureau.

-Alors tu me hais.

Godric mit son caleçon et son pantalon, et vint se placer devant le brun, attendant de récupérer son habit.

-En effet, répondit Salazar en écrivant quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Le seul rouge que j'aime est celui du sang.

Puis il se releva, et se dirigea de nouveau vers la seconde pièce où il prit quelque chose.

Il revint vers Godric et lui tendit une chemise, verte comme l'émeraude. Le blond s'en saisit, comprenant pourquoi les paroles de Salazar étaient si contradictoires avec ses actes.

-Je n'aime pas plus le vert, souffla-t-il.

Serpentard sourit.

-Alors tant mieux.

Alors Godric mit la chemise et sortit. Ce ne fut que arrivé dans son propre bureau qu'il vit, dans un miroir, un bout de papier dépasser de la poche de sa chemise, sur son cœur. C'était les dernières lignes du poème.

_Je n'aime pas les choses inachevées. Tout commencement doit avoir une fin comme toute fin a également son propre commencement._

_Nous Gryffondor, nous n'en sommes qu'au début..._

_**N**'ais jamais besoin de comprendre cette attirance qu'ont mes membres,_

_**C**ar tu es mien à part entière redresse-toi et ais l'air fier._

_**E**nfin, embrase nos deux corps, sois confiant et reste fort._

_Je te ferai grand_

_Salazar._


End file.
